Maji LOVE 1000% (song)
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Maji LOVE 1000% |previous = - |next = Mirai Chizu 未来地図 |current track = Maji LOVE 1000% マジLOVE1000%}} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE1000% |image = |kanji name = マジLOVE1000% |romaji name = Maji LOVE 1000% |translation = Serious LOVE 1000% |type = Themes |artist = |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Agematsu Noriyasu}} Maji LOVE 1000% is the first track in [[Maji LOVE 1000% (single)|'Maji LOVE 1000%']] CD, sung by the original [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']]: [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']] (Terashima Takuma), [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] (Suzumura Kenichi), [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] (Taniyama Kishow), [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']] (Miyano Mamoru), [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']] (Suwabe Junichi) and [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']] (Shimono Hiro). It serves as the main theme of Maji LOVE 1000%, as well as its ending theme. Related Songs 　01. [[Maji LOVE 1000% 〜2012MIX〜|'マジLOVE1000％ 〜2012MIX〜']] 　　　　Romaji: Maji LOVE 1000% 〜2012MIX〜 　　　　Artist: [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']] 　02. [[Maji LOVE 1000% & Idol Song Special Medley|'マジLOVE1000％＆アイドルソング　スペシャルメドレー']] 　　　　Romaji: Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song Special Medley 　　　　Artist: [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']] 　03. [[Maji LOVE 1000% -with piano- (TV size)|'マジLOVE1000％ -with piano- (TV size)']] 　　　　Romaji: Maji LOVE 1000% -with piano- (TV size) 　　　　Artist: [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']] 　04. [[Maji LOVE 1000% -RAINBOW STAR Ver.-|'マジLOVE1000％ -RAINBOW STAR ver.-']] 　　　　Romaji: Maji LOVE 1000% -RAINBOW STAR ver.- 　　　　Artist: [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']] Lyrics Maji LOVE 1000% = Maji LOVE 1000% 〜2012MIX〜 has the same lyrics. - Romaji = All：DOKIDOKI de koware sou 1000% LOVE　HEY!! 10! (O'：Are You Ready?) 9! ('M：Are You Ready?) 8! (N'：Are You Ready?) 7! 6! 5! ('T：Are You Ready?) 4! (R'：Are You Ready?) 3! ('S：Are You Ready?) 2! 1! All：saa Let's Song!! 　yume wo utaou (Let's Shout!) 　sora ni utaou (Let's Go!) 　HAJIkeru monogatari ni shichaimashou 　mirai no chizu wo (Yes Yes) 　kimi to egakou 　kono REBORYUUSHON (We Are) 　IKImashou (ST☆RISH) 　ai wo Change The Star 　Check It Out!! O'''：GiriGiri na mune no kodou '''T：Uh Baby　gouin ni naru koi no shoudou T'×'O：docchi wo erabu? PURINSESU All：KURAKURA chichau kurai 1000% LOVE R'''：naze ka? '''M：kimi de R'''：afureteru '''M：kokoro R'''：sawagu '''M×'R'：fushigi na RAVE N'''：mada minu seiza o '''S：futari de tsumuide N'''：KISU yori '''S：sugoi N'×'S：uta de sekai wo tsukurou All：saa Let's Dance!! 　yume wo odorou (Let's Shout!) 　sora ni odorou (Let's Go!) 　yarisuginakurai ga ii sa 　junbi wa OK? 　ichikai kiri no (Yes Yes) 　SUPESHIARU jinsei 　kyoukasho ni wa (We Are) 　nottenai (ST☆RISH) 　ai wo Change The Star 　Check It Out!! 　koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE T'''：nanairo no KONPASU ni '''O：Uh Honey　jibun dake no 　Brand New Melody T'×'O：mitsuketa yo “rashi sa” tte YATSU All：dakara tsutaetainda 1000% LOVE M'''：tsuyoku '''R：hibiku M'''：Knocking On The Mind '''R：Believe Heart M'''：soshite '''M×'R'：tokihanatsu SING S'''：otokogi zenkai '''N：ORION koete S'''：niji yori '''N：kagayaku N'×'S：hana wo sakasemashou All：saa Let's PIISU!! 　yume wo tobou yo (Let's Shout!) 　sora wo tobou yo (Let's Go!) 　nee saikou na jikan wo tabishimasen ka? 　hyakumankai no (Yes Yes) 　shippai datte 　kono RABU PASSHON (We Are) 　kujikenai (ST☆RISH) 　ai de Change The Star All：ima sugu ni kimi wo　dakishimetai yo 　datte kimi wo MAJI de mamoritai kara All：saa Let's Song!! 　yume wo utaou (Let's Shout!) 　sora ni utaou (Let's Go!) 　HAJIkeru monogatari ni shichaimashou 　mirai no chizu wo (Yes Yes)　kimi to egakou 　kono REBURYUUSHON (We Are) 　IKImashou (ST☆RISH) 　ai wo Change The Star 　Check It Out!! 　koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE - Kanji = 6人：DOKI×2で壊れそう1000%LOVE　HEY!! 10! (音也：Are you ready?) 9! (真斗：Are you ready?) 8! (那月：Are you ready?) 7! 6! 5! (トキヤ：Are you ready?) 4! (レン：Are you ready?) 3! (翔'''：Are you ready?) 2! 1! '''6人：さあLet's song!! 　夢を歌おう(Let's shout!) 　空に歌おう(Let's go!) 　ハジける物語にしちゃいましょう 　未来の地図を(Yes×2) 　君と描こう 　このレボリューション(We are) 　イキましょう(ST☆RISH) 　愛をChange the star 　Check it out!! 音也：Giri×2な胸の鼓動 トキヤ：Uh baby　強引になる恋の衝動 トキヤ×'音也'：どっちを選ぶ?プリンセス 6人：KURA×2しちゃうくらい1000%LOVE レン：何故か? 真斗：君で レン：溢れてる 真斗：心 レン：騒ぐ 真斗×'レン'：不思議なRAVE 那月：まだ見ぬ星座を 翔'：二人で紡いで '那月：キスより 翔'：すごい '那月×'翔'：唄で世界を創ろう 6人：さあLet's dance!! 　夢を踊ろう(Let's shout!) 　空に踊ろう(Let's go!) 　やりすぎなくらいがいいさ 　準備はOK? 　一回きりの(Yes×2) 　スペシャル人生 　教科書には(We are) 　載ってない(ST☆RISH) 　愛をChange the star 　Check it out!! 　今宵はほら二人で1000%LOVE トキヤ：七色のコンパスに 音也：Uh honey　自分だけの 　Brand new melody トキヤ×'音也'：見つけたよ「らしさ」ってヤツ 6人：だから伝えたいんだ1000%LOVE 真斗：つよく レン：響く 真斗：Knocking on the mind レン：Believe heart 真斗：そして 真斗×'レン'：解き放つSING 翔'：男気全開 '那月：オリオン越えて 翔'：虹より '那月：輝く 那月×'翔'：花を咲かせましょう 6人：さあLet'sピース!! 　夢を飛ぼうよ(Let's shout!) 　空を飛ぼうよ(Let's go!) 　ねぇ最高な時間を旅しませんか? 　百万回の(Yes×2) 　失敗だって 　このラブパッション(We are) 　くじけない(ST☆RISH) 　愛でChange the star 6人：今すぐに君を　抱きしめたいよ 　だって君をマジで守りたいから 6人：さあLet's song!! 　夢を歌おう(Let's shout!) 　空に歌おう(Let's go!) 　ハジける物語にしちゃいましょう 　未来の地図を(Yes×2) 　君と描こう 　このレボリューション(We are) 　イキましょう(ST☆RISH) 　愛をChange the star 　Check it out!! 　今宵はほら二人で1000%LOVE歌詞タイム (Japanese) }} |-| Maji LOVE 1000% -with piano- (TV size) = - Romaji = All：saa Let's Song!! 　yume wo utaou (Let's Shout!) 　sora ni utaou (Let's Go!) 　HAJIkeru monogatari ni shichaimashou 　mirai no chizu wo (Yes Yes) 　kimi to egakou 　kono REBORYUUSHON 　IKImashou 　ai wo Change The Star 　Check It Out!! O'''：GiriGiri na mune no kodou '''T：Uh Baby　gouin ni naru koi no shoudou T'×'O：docchi wo erabu? PURINSESU All：KURAKURA chichau kurai 1000% LOVE R'''：naze ka? '''M：kimi de R'''：afureteru '''M：kokoro R'''：sawagu '''M×'R'：fushigi na RAVE N'''：mada minu seiza wo '''S：futari de tsumuide N'''：KISU yori '''S：sugoi N'×'S：uta de sekai wo tsukurou All：saa Let's Dance!! 　yume wo odorou (Let's Shout!) 　sora ni odorou (Let's Go!) 　yarisuginakurai ga ii sa 　junbi wa OK? 　ichikai kiri no (Yes Yes) 　SUPESHIARU jinsei 　kyoukasho ni wa 　nottenai 　ai wo Change The Star 　Check It Out!! 　koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE - Kanji = 6人：DOKI×2で壊れそう1000%LOVE　HEY!! 10!（'音也'：Are you ready?） 9!（'真斗'：Are you ready?） 8!（'那月'：Are you ready?） 7! 6! 5!（'トキヤ'：Are you ready?） 4!（'レン'：Are you ready?） 3!（'翔'：Are you ready?） 2! 1! 6人：さあLet's song!! 　夢を歌おう(Let's shout!) 　空に歌おう(Let's go!) 　ハジける物語にしちゃいましょう 　未来の地図を(Yes×2) 　君と描こう 　このレボリューション(We are) 　イキましょう(ST☆RISH) 　愛をChange the star 　Check it out!! 音也：Giri×2な胸の鼓動 トキヤ：Uh baby　強引になる恋の衝動 トキヤ×'音也'：どっちを選ぶ?プリンセス 6人：KURA×2しちゃうくらい1000%LOVE レン：何故か? 真斗：君で レン：溢れてる 真斗：心 レン：騒ぐ 真斗×'レン'：不思議なRAVE 那月：まだ見ぬ星座を 翔'：二人で紡いで '那月：キスより 翔'：すごい '那月×'翔'：唄で世界を創ろう 6人：さあLet's dance!! 　夢を踊ろう(Let's shout!) 　空に踊ろう(Let's go!) 　やりすぎなくらいがいいさ 　準備はOK? 　一回きりの(Yes×2) 　スペシャル人生 　教科書には(We are) 　載ってない(ST☆RISH) 　愛をChange the star 　Check it out!! 　今宵はほら二人で1000%LOVE トキヤ：七色のコンパスに 音也：Uh honey　自分だけの 　Brand new melody トキヤ×'音也'：見つけたよ「らしさ」ってヤツ 6人：だから伝えたいんだ1000%LOVE 真斗：つよく レン：響く 真斗：Knocking on the mind レン：Believe heart 真斗：そして 真斗×'レン'：解き放つSING 翔'：男気全開 '那月：オリオン越えて 翔'：虹より '那月：輝く 那月×'翔'：花を咲かせましょう 6人：さあLet'sピース!! 　夢を飛ぼうよ(Let's shout!) 　空を飛ぼうよ(Let's go!) 　ねぇ最高な時間を旅しませんか? 　百万回の(Yes×2) 　失敗だって 　このラブパッション(We are) 　くじけない(ST☆RISH) 　愛でChange the star 6人：今すぐに君を　抱きしめたいよ 　だって君をマジで守りたいから 6人：さあLet's song!! 　夢を歌おう(Let's shout!) 　空に歌おう(Let's go!) 　ハジける物語にしちゃいましょう 　未来の地図を(Yes×2) 　君と描こう 　このレボリューション(We are) 　イキましょう(ST☆RISH) 　愛をChange the star 　Check it out!! 　今宵はほら二人で1000%LOVE }} Videos |track name = Maji LOVE 1000% |file link = }} |track name = Maji LOVE 1000% (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia * This song is the ending song of the anime Maji LOVE 1000%. It was also the opening song in episode 01 and the insert song in episode 10 with its piano version. A new version of the song, titled Maji LOVE 1000% -RAINBOW STAR Ver.-, was featured in the last episode of the anime's second season Maji LOVE 2000% with ST☆RISH's newest member Aijima Cecil. *Some of the lyrics make references to each member's idol song for this season: ** |3=Natsuki}} = "ORION koete" from the song Orion de SHOUT OUT ** |3=Tokiya}} = nanairo no KONPASU ni from the song Nanairo no Compass ** |3=Ren}} = "Believe Heart" from the song Sekai no Hate Made Believe Heart ** |3=Otoya}} = jibun dake no Brand New Melody''from the song BRAND NEW MELODY ** |3=Syo}} = ''"otokogi zenkai" from the song Otokogi Zenkai Go! Fight!! ** |3=Masato}} = "Knocking On The Mind" from the song Knocking on the mind *This song was sung in the live events Maji LOVE LIVE 1000%, Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE, and Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE. マジLOVELIVE1000% ライブレポート (Japanese)うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE1000% 2nd STAGE レポート (Japanese)うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE 3rd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation Category:Maji LOVE 1000% (songs) Category:Opening songs Category:Ending songs Category:Insert songs Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs)